The invention is based on an electromagnet for controlling a fuel injection valve in an internal combustion engine. This electromagnet includes a ferromagnetic shell core, an armature and a magnetic winding. A known electromagnet, however, has the disadvantage of being very large in dimension and requiring a great amount of space; furthermore, it does not operate rapidly enough.